Distant Memory
by Lion's Purity
Summary: I sighed as a shooting star flew by the window wishing something would happen to stop this torture. AU Squaffie. Please read and review! Happy Valentines Day! :3


**Distant Memory**

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! This is a story that popped into my head Sunday, but it was supposed to be a oneshot but I am going to need more time to finish it because I wanted to post this today so oh well. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

White sparkles twinkled in the pool of darkness above, as I remembered a distant memory of the past. The memory was vivid and almost real that I could still hear the soft music and the laughter in the wind. It was a night like any other you could say, but this one changed my life forever.

**Flashback**

**_I was standing alone on the sidelines thinking about why in God's name I was doing in this hell. It wasn't really hell, it's actually a ball, but everyone knows that I hate these kinds of things with a passion. I am now starting to think Aerith made me come as payback for all those times I told her that fairy tales aren't real._**

_**I turned around, looking at the solid pane glass window in front of me, a light bouncing off of it, causing me to see my own reflection. I could see the dark, magenta color dress I was wearing; the lace on the neck of it swooping down over my shoulders tickled the top of my chest. The dress was short sleeved, trimmed with more lace and it bugged me, for it was cold inside as it was outside.**_

_**My eyes gazed slowly downward at the simple, silver high heels I was wearing, that were so cursed to walk in, and even the lace trimmed at the bottom of my dress tickled my ankles. When I looked up again, I could see my silver locket necklace twinkle through the glass of the window.**_

**_I sighed as a shooting star flew by the window wishing something would happen to stop this torture. "Squall, please stop being such an ass and dance with someone. Come on. You need to relax and have fun!" I turned to see a tall spiky haired blond guy with bright blue eyes, wearing a dark blue suit , pin striped with white, and another tall guy wearing a deep grey suit, pin striped in black, with brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, but I couldn't see his face because he was not facing me._**

**_There was nothing to do but dance, so I thought why not. I walked up to the two guys I overheard talking. The blond saw me coming and put on a polite smile. "Would one of you guys like to dance with me?" The brown haired guy turned around in surprise. His cold crystal blue orbs pierced through my brown eyes with such intensity that I nearly melted in his gaze. The scar in between his eyes gave him a dangerous yet mysterious aurora. _**

**_"Sure, Squall dance with her. I'm gonna go get a drink, see ya." He raised his hand in the air as if to say "good bye" and walked out of sight from the two. _**

**_He murmured under his breath, "Bye, whatever…" His voice was hushed and deep that I almost didn't catch what he had said._**

"_**Well Squall. I'm Yuffie, nice to me'cha!" **_

"…_**whatever."**_

"_**Well, are you going to dance with me or what?" **_

"…"

"**_Come on its Valentine's Day and I need someone to dance with or Aerith is going to have my head." I lied to him._**

"…_**fine."**_

"_**Thanks." I then took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor as a soft song came on.**_

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain _

If I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever

_**As we glided across the dance floor I felt my face flush as I stared deep into his blue eyes.** _

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

"_**So… Do you have a girlfriend?" **_

"_**That is none of your business." **_

"**_Okay then. You don't have to be so defensive about it."_**

"…"

"_**Is there anything we can talk about that won't be in your business?"**_

"…_**Yes…"**_

"_**Then tell me or ask me a question. Say something."**_

"…_**Do you have a boyfriend?" He had asked with a twinkle in his eye.**_

"_**What? Now that's my business!" He started to chuckle and I just couldn't help but smile at this.** _

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

_**The awkwardness had disappeared and we started talking and he would smirk or chuckle every once in a while.** _

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

_Waiting for you_

**_As the song came to an end he let go of me and started walking away towards a table in the corner. He stopped on the way and looked towards me as if he was expecting me to follow. I shook my head in realization and went after him to the table. When we sat down a long silence followed._**

**_An idea then popped into my mind. "Squall, would you care to join me outside to look at the stars or stay here in this noisy ball?"_**

"…" **_He stood up slowly after looking around a few times and then started walking towards the balcony. When we finally walked outside to the cool air I could not help but feel relieved to be away from the noise. As I looked at the stars in amazement the wind started to pick up and I started to shiver. Damn dress!_**

**_After a while of shivering, I was surprised to feel warmth radiate from something behind me. With confusion written all over my face, I looked behind me to see Squall as he reached his hand towards me. I shut my eyes as I felt his warm calloused hand touch my cheek affectionately. After time passed by for what seemed like forever, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips and his other arm snake around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see his crystal blue depths searching for something in my chocolate pools. Squall leaned forward closing the distance between our lips._**

**_When his lips met mine in a sweet kiss, I felt a rush of emotions burn within that I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers though his silky smooth hair.I then deepened the kiss as he pushed his tongue through my lips and he pulled me closer in hopes to get closer to my body. It wasn't long until we heard a gasp behind us that we broke apart breathing heavily. We turned around in surprise to see Aerith, her long, curly, almost golden, brunette hair that went to the back of her knees, flying in the breeze, as if waving at us. Her long, baby pink dress contracted with her pale skin, making her glow like an angel. The only thing you couldn't miss was her emerald green eyes, like tiny jewels, sparkling in the moonlight. Behind her left ear was a deep, red rose, already bloomed into the beauty it was. It seemed she was just one glorious work of art._**

"_**Y-yuffie? Who is this?" Her look of bewilderment then turned into angry scowl. Uh oh we're in for it now I thought as I looked at my motherly figure.**_

"_**YUFFIE!"**_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you guys think so far!**

**The Squaffie obsessed,**

**AndromedaGalaxy**


End file.
